Breaking Point
by TheFangedPrincess
Summary: What would happen if Bree hadn't been killed by the Volturi? What if they let her go and she started a new life? Nomad? Or Cullen? Normal pairings.
1. Bree

**Okay, so you remember Bree right? In Eclipse the Volturi killed her. This is what i think would have happened if she lived. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Actually I _DO_ own Twilight. I bought it at Borders. Now the cover is all torn up. XP**

_I can't stand this! I can't stand this! _I screamed in my head. Why are they doing this? I _want _her blood! I _need _it! I clawed at the dirt, thrashing around, trying my hardest not to jump up and bite her throat. The tall blonde boy stood in front of me a few feet away, scowling.

"… she surrendered." I heard the leader of the strange golden eyed coven saying. He was the one who said they wouldn't kill me if I cooperated. I wasn't sure I made the right choice. Surely death would be better than this?

I put my head between my knees and pulled myself into the tightest ball possible. I heard more vampires coming. The leader- he said his name was Carlisle- said someone called the Volturi was coming. They were coming because of Victoria, my creator. She had an army to destroy the girl who's blood I wanted- needed- so badly.

They came from the trees, cloaked in dark gray robes. There were a few of them, less than I had expected, and they went directly to Carlisle. I didn't listen to them speaking until a small girl came up to me.

"Who are you?" She demanded in an annoying, high pitched voice. I didn't answer her, tightening my arms around myself.

"Who _are_ you?" She demanded again. This time I looked up. Bad move. She was smirking and when I looked at her, it sent a jolt of pain through me. It was worse than the thirst, a million times worse than that, worse than the change into a vampire. I screeched, wanting to rip _her _limb from limb.

"Jane," someone said behind her. The pain stopped and I crumpled to the ground, panting.

"Bree!" I gasped, not looking at any of them, "My name is Bree!"

"Bree, is their story true? Were there twenty of you?" Jane asked, fighting her devil smile.

"Yes," I said, though I didn't know what story they had told her, there had been around twenty, "maybe nineteen or eighteen. I don't know!"

She nodded, then walked back to the rest of her entourage. I was relieved she was gone. Jane spoke, directing her words towards Carlisle, "It appears your story is true. We will leave you unharmed. This time," she said the last line quietly, "And you may keep your newborn if you wish, so long as she stays out of trouble. You _will_ be held responsible." She gave a non-painful smile to Carlisle's coven, than a disapproving scowl to me.

As Jane and her company disappeared into the forest, Carlisle walked over to me with a small woman with a heart shaped face and long caramel tresses. She seemed harmless.

"Bree, you are welcome to stay with me and my family," he said, gesturing to five other vampires and the human girl, "Or you may go off on your own. Though I do think it would be better if you stayed with us." He smiled lightly, not harmful like Jane's.

"I-I," I stammered. I didn't want to stay if the human would be around, but I didn't want to be on my own. "Yes." I answered. He was about to speak, probably to ask what I was saying yes to, when another boy, this one with bronze hair, came up and answered his unspoken question.

"Yes, she would like to stay." He said. His expression was blank. I guessed he didn't like that I wanted to stay.

Then I noticed something. How did he know what I was going to say? Was he phsycic or something?

"Mind reader, actually. Alice is phsycic." He answered my thoughts. "Carlisle, Bella and I will meet you back at the house." He took the human girl, Bella, and started off into the forest, the opposite way the Volturi had came from.

The woman next to Carlisle spoke in a motherly tone, "Well, welcome to our family Bree! I'm sure you'll fit right in." She smiled sweetly, and it reminded me of my mother. My mother, in our apartment in Seattle, probably weeping. I was her only child, her little girl. My father had died in a car accident when I was three. We only had each other. I frowned internally. I couldn't go back to her now, not like this.

"Um, thanks." I said, trying to sound appreciative. It was easier to think with Bella gone. Her scent…

I cringed. The burn in my throat once again flamed.

"Oh, you must be thirsty," Carlisle said, reading my reaction correctly. "First let me tell you some things about my family." It was weird how he said family, not coven.

"The main difference between us and other vampires is that we drink animal blood. Vegetarian vampires you could say," He laughed, "We don't hunt humans. That's why our eyes turn gold, not red. We have a house here in Forks. You'll have your own room there."

"Oh," was all I managed to say. My eyes drifted over to the rest of his family.

"Right, let me introduce everyone." He said, noticing my wandering eyes, "I'm Carlisle, as I have already told you. This is my wife, Esme. That's Alice and Jasper," he pointed to a tiny dark haired girl and the tall blonde boy, "That's Rosalie and Emmett," he nodded towards a beautiful tall blonde and a muscular boy with dark hair who waved in response, "And the two that left are Edward and Bella."

"Bella," I said, "She's a human?"

"Yes," Esme said, once again smiling, "Like Carlisle said, we don't hunt humans."

"So, now that you know the basics, we can hunt. Alice, Jasper," he called over to the two, making a motion for them to come over, "Will you take Bree for her first hunting trip?"

"Of course, Carlisle!" The girl, Alice, said happily. She had spiky black hair and was about as small as myself. Jasper nodded, holding Alice's hand. He watched me like I was about to attack or something.

"I'm Alice," she said pointing to herself, "This is Jasper." She looked at him, then back to me.

"I'm Bree." I said, completing the introductions.

"I know," she chirped, "Ready?"

"Sure," I said, "Let's go."


	2. Hunting

**Okay, so I got like…. 1 review last time. That's already 3 reviews better than I thought I'd do! Woo! But I'd still like to do better, so please review! Please? I'll give you a Cullen and a **_**llama**_**! You know you can't resist the llama. ^.^ Oh yeah, and I may be switching POVs sometime. Just to let you know…**

Bree's POV

It was very different hunting for animals than hunting humans. For one, you got to _run._ It was as amazing as the first time- and that had been the only time. Victoria didn't like to have us on our own. She thought we'd 'abandon' her. And, we probably would. Actually, some did. They were hunted down and killed. But back to running. It was like freedom. No one can catch you, nothing to stop you, and whatever was in your way you could trample on. I could run for eternity. No, three eternities.

Another thing- using your senses to catch your prey. With humans, all you had to do was lure them in. And that didn't take long or any effort. You didn't have to smell out the humans- they were everywhere. You could already see them and there's no need to hear them.

So hunting with the Cullens was… an experience I wouldn't soon forget.

Alice, Jasper and I were running, Alice in the lead, when we came to a sudden stop.

"Here," Alice said, pointing into the forest somewhere, "Smell that?"

I took a deep breath sorting out the different scents- trees, dirt, bugs, dead leaves, and something else. The scent of an animal, a big animal, lingered in the air. And it's blood. My eyes felt like they were burning and blackening at the scent. And my _throat_. Talk about a burn!

"Yes," I answered a second after she asked, "It's not nearly as tempting as human blood." I wrinkled my nose.

"I know. You'll get used to it," She assured me. After taking a discreet glance at Jasper, she asked, "So do you need me to explain how this goes down, or do you think you can handle it?"

"I think I can handle it." I said, knowing to let my instincts kick in for the hunt. Victoria had told us about this- how the Cullens hunted. At first it disgusted me. Then it confused me. Why turn your back on nature? Why not give in to temptation? What do a few humans' lives matter anyhow? It would take some time to get used to- and understand.

Jasper looked at me then. "You're confused." He stated. And then I was _really_ confused. How did he know that? I was usually good at hiding my emotions.

"Yes," I said, "But not about how to hunt." I clarified, still wondering.

"Then what?" He questioned.

"Why hunt this way. Why hunt animals instead of humans?" I questioned, feeling a little self conscious.

"Carlisle. Ask him, he explains it best." He simply stated then gestured to Alice for her to take the conversation.

"So, ready now?" Alice demanded, her tiny figure radiating impatience.

"I hope so," I said, and Alice motioned for me to take the lead. They'd hunted recently, I could tell by their eyes- a deep gold. I let instincts kick in and darted off to the smell of the warm, thick blood standing out in the woodsy atmosphere.

Jasper's POV

Bree did very well for her first non-human hunt. For a newborn anyway. Luckily, we didn't cross any hikers. I'm not sure Alice would like having to reign in the both of us- I could hardly tame my thirst, nonetheless handle Bree's.

I'd never admit it, but I was slightly jealous of Bree. She got to start this 'vegetarian' life from the beginning. She would have it easier than I did after a year or two, and would be able to all but ignore the smell of human blood, and I could never escape it, maybe not until another hundred years or so.

At least I would have the comfort of knowing that for now, Bree would be barely able to control herself especially around Bella. Not that I would ever want Bella to be hurt- not in a million years. Though she may not know it, Bella is like a sister to me already. I just want to keep her safe, so I keep a distance- but it would make me feel better if Bree had a hard time with this. Remembering back to Bella's birthday, when it all went wrong because of _me, _was painful. I'd hurt everyone with that. Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Alice, and even Rosalie. How come I was the only one who couldn't control myself? I had thought the whole time we were away. It hurt Alice to have me that way- and I hurt even more for upsetting her.

But back to Bree. She ran quiet and stealthily until she saw the biggest elk in a herd of maybe 25 or so. She lunged at it, a few hundred feet away. The elk ran, but it had no more chance than if it had been sleeping. In seconds she had it on the ground, dying already as she sucked it completely dry from its large neck. The herd was only a few yards into the forest at this point. Bree knocked down an elk- breaking its legs so it couldn't run- and then did the same to three more. She drank from all four until they were limp with emptiness. It was a smart tactic- taking them down while they were still close and then going back to drink.

She ran back to Alice and me after the five large elks, and didn't have a drop of blood on her. I guess humans were good practice- they thrashed around a lot when you fed on them. Silly humans…

Bree's POV

After finishing off the five largest elks, I ran back to Alice and Jasper. I felt better, more controlled, when I had finished. I could feel the difference in my eyes- the colour changing from the normal shocking ruby to the new liquid gold. I'm sure the gold would be nice- it was wonderful on the Cullens, more than wonderful- but truth be told, I'd miss the red. It was an odd thing, but it was brilliancy in its simplest form. At least I wouldn't need contacts to wear in public.

~At the Cullens' house~

Esme had already prepared the room- it was white from wall to wall, free for me to personalize. But the room was nothing compared to the rest of the house. It was huge for one thing; house was an understatement. Mansion was more like it. The entire back wall was glass and the yard opened up into the mountains across the river. The inside was simple, or at least tried to be. All of the furniture was designer, down (up?) to the ceiling fan. There was a large plasma screen T.V hanging from one wall, a few white couches against the other three walls, and some other pieces. The kitchen was big, though probably rarely used. The dining room housed an antique wooden table with intricate carvings and ten dark brown chairs to match.

I didn't know much about any of the Cullens besides their names. We all sat in the living room, minus Edward and Bella who had left when we came back. They were going to Bella's house. I was thankful for that. Alice wanted to have more formal introductions. If there was one thing obvious about Alice, it was that she was not a simple girl.

"So," She started in her lovely high pitched voice, sitting next to me on one of the white couches, Jasper on her other side, "Welcome to the family!"

**And so ends chapter two! I hope you liked it, and please please PLEASEEEEE review! I'll give you cupcakes! Next chapter will be introductions. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to email/PM me with them. All help is appreciated!**

**Well, thanks for reading, I really do hope you liked it. Uhh…. So yeah, bye! **


	3. Introductions

**An update, finally! Sorry it took so long (like, three weeks) I've been busy. Anyhow, please R&R! I'll give you…. uh, something…? I'll tell you at the end of the story. **

Bree's POV 

I took a deep breath and looked at Alice. I wasn't very good at introducing myself, and knowing that this would be my first impression on my new family was nerve racking. Alice, sensing that I had no idea what to do, started the whole ordeal.

"Everyone, this is Bree." She said, waving her hand over me like a game show hostess, "Bree, this is everyone."

There was a chorus of "hello's" and "hi's." I shyly smiled back, muttering "Hi." Carlisle and Esme were sitting together across from us and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a couch in between.

"Well, you already know Jasper and I, so we'll start with Rose and Emmett." Alice said, pulling me off the couch and over to the tall blonde and the strongest looking vampire I'd ever seen.

"Rose and Emmett are the 'oldest' of us. You see, we live here and go to Forks High under the impression that we're all Carlisle and Esme's adopted children. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are seniors. Edward, Bella, and I are juniors." Alice explained and then towed me over to the next couch, where Carlisle and Esme were.

"Bree, you know Carlisle." I nodded. "This is his wife and our mother, Esme. Carlisle works at the hospital here and Esme's a stay at home mother, I guess you could say. Since the weather here is mostly rainy or cloudy, we go shopping a lot."

"No, Alice, _you_ go shopping a lot." Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "Just a warning Bree; Alice always needs a shopping partner."

Alice shot her a dirty look, but ended in a grin. "What can I say? I love to shop." She looked at me for a moment with a daydreamy look in her eyes. "Speaking of shopping, Bree, after this, we can go buy you a whole new wardrobe."

I wasn't sure what to say. Alice seemed like an extreme shopper and I could tell that having to be her partner would be… interesting, to say the least. In a good way or in a bad way, I couldn't tell.

"Er, Alice, I'm not sure shopping would be such a great idea for Bree right now." Esme chided in, brinig Alice back to reality.

"Oh, right," she said, sounding slightly disappointed. "You can borrow some of my clothes for now. I'll take Rosalie out with me later." Rosalie sighed, not happy with the idea.

"Ugh, Alice," Rosalie started to protest, but Alice turned and gave her a pleading look, like she would cry if she could. "Fine, fine. Have it your way, Little Miss Shopaholic." Alice put on a triumphant smile and turned back to me, again pulling me to the center of the room.

"I'm sure we'll all come to know you, and you us. We have an eternity together, you know." Everyone smiled at us, and Carlisle nodded.

"For now, you'll stay here while the others go to school. I'm sure you won't want to be surrounded by hundreds of humans in your current condition. Esme will be home, so if you need anything, don't be shy." Carlisle told me.

He was right, of course. I couldn't go back to school. That would just be horrible. I can't even control myself around one human, nonetheless, hundreds. But I was worried about falling behind in school. I'd just started high school this year, and I had already missed about a month being with Victoria.

"Don't worry. You won't miss much school," Jasper said, "And, you'll be learning the same thing over again anyway."

"Years of high school," I said with a wary smile, "Oh, joy." I guess I wouldn't be missing much anymore.

Soon, Emmett and Rosalie left, along with Jasper and Carlisle shortly after, leaving Alice, Esme and I.

"Bree, I'm sure you'll be very happy here. They're all excited to have a new face around here, especially Emmett. He's hoping you'll be as funny as Bella." Esme told me, rolling her eyes. I wondered why Bella was so funny.

I smiled, and Esme left, going up the stairs in the blink of an eye. She seemed like the motherly type. I was happy I would be staying with her through the school days instead of someone else. She seemed so open and loving. Like… like my real mother was. My thoughts turned to my little mom, sitting in our apartment, crying, wondering where I was, if I was alive, if I'd run away….

"Bree? Bree, you there?" Alice's voice brought my back to reality.

"Yeah, I just got distracted for a minute. I was thinking about, uh, clothes and my wardrobe and stuff." I lied.

Alice looked pleased with this, believing my lie, not because I was a good liar, but because it involved my wardrobe. "Oh! Well, if you want, we can go look in my closet and get you a few things to start with." She looked so eager, I knew I didn't have a chance of saying no.

I nodded, "Sure, Alice. Are you sure you don't mind though?" I did feel a little guilty about taking her clothes.

"I don't mind at all! Just wait 'till you see my closet. You'll love it." She gushed, and, once again, dragged me up the stairs and into her and Jasper's room.

I was relieved that Jasper wasn't in there. He just seemed so intimidating, I guess, with all the scars he had. They looked liked vampire bites. Eventually, I'd have to ask him about those. Anyways, the room was huge, with wooden floors and deep red walls. We walked to a door in the back of the room and Alice opened it. Inside it was bigger than the other room itself. There were rows and rows of clothes, shelves of shoes and accessories, and an arched doorway into a room of large mirrors.

"This is my closet! Isn't it great?" Alice said happily, admiring her closet. Everything looked new. Alice probably never used anything twice.

"It's-It's huge. Where did you get all of this stuff?" I asked in awe.

"We travel a lot. I get a lot of different styles incorporated into my masterpiece. And my family did say I liked to shop, didn't they?" I only nodded. "So, what size are you? Any particular style? Take anything you like. I have duplicates of most of it." Alice chatted away, pulling things here and there off of shelves and from inside drawers. She pulled a laundry basket out from somewhere and loaded all the stuff into there while still browsing through her closet like it was a clothing store. Every now and then I'd dump something into the baskets piling up near the door, but Alice loaded five times as much as I did.

We took everything back to my room and loaded them into an empty white dresser. It was filled, as well as a closet half the size of Alice's.

"If you want, I can help you redo your room. And Esme, she loves decorating." Alice offered, probably already deciding what would go where, what colours the walls would be and so on.

"Okay, that would be great Alice." I agreed. The room really could use her touch.

_(__A few weeks later)_

I sat in my room, writing in my diary. Rosalie gave it to me after she, Alice, and Esme had done my room. It had a checked black and pink cover and 'Bree' written in gold letters on the front. The walls and my room matched the cover. Two were black and two were pink. I had dark hardwood floors and big windows with black curtains on the pink wall facing the front of the house. My old white dresser was spray painted pink and put into my closet, now enlarged thanks to Rosalie and Alice's shopping trip filling it up, and I had a mirror covering one of my closet walls, which were set up similarly to Alice's. I had a black posted bed, even though I didn't sleep anymore, with black and pink checked blankets and pink pillows. If you couldn't already tell, I loved black and pink.

I scribbled in my diary, my handwriting the same as when I was human.

March 17th, 2009

So, staying at home with Esme is pretty fun. She loves architecture and interior design, so she sketches out a lot of designes. I help her sometimes. We design rooms and buildings that we could put into future homes. I asked Carlisle about that. He said we had homes in a lot of different places. This is their favorite, he said. I wonder what the others will be like. Are they this big? Are they all so distant from the rest of the town? I hope so. I've been getting better at controlling my blood lust, even Jasper says so. He told me he can feel emotions and can make people feel what he wants them to. It was a little scary at the time, knowing he can control you like that. But I got used to it. And Alice is a phsycic. I think that's really cool. Oh, and Edward is a mind reader. I have to watch what I think from now on. He said he couldn't read Bella's mind, and I thought that was weird. He agreed, and so did Bella. I've been getting used to having her around, but I have to hold my breath a lot. It's terrible, and I hope to be able to get over this 'phase' as Carlisle says. Ugh. Well, that's all for now.

Until next time,

Bree Cullen

I closed my diary and hid it in my bookshelf that was built into part of one wall. It was filled with books I loved. I told Esme one day about all the books I used to read and she had Alice buy them. Plus, oh, maybe fifty more. The Cullen's were really too generous. I felt bad, but Alice told me it was no big deal. Apparently, money accumulates after a few decades.

**And I leave you there, my dear readers! And I decided that you get….. A new wardrobe, courtesy of Alice if you review! Tempting, no? Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
